


You make my mouth water

by steveandbucky



Series: Ace!Bucky Verse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: “What? Can't a guy appreciate his boyfriend's gorgeous body?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> can be read on its own if you haven't read the rest of the verse :)  
> feedback would be much appreciated <3

 

Steve lifts his gaze from his book when Bucky walks in the room, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, which hug his ass so snugly, showing off the perfect curve of it. He can't tear his eyes away from Bucky's beautiful, lean, sexy body, eyes raking over his thighs, his shoulders, traveling all over him.

Bucky notices Steve staring at him and looks over questioningly. “What?”

“You make my mouth water,” Steve grins at him.

Bucky rolls his eyes in response though he smiles shyly, going over to the nightstand to grab his phone and set up the alarm.

Steve crawls over to the side of the bed and leans over to bite him, gently sinking his teeth in the soft fabric of his underwear that cover his left butt cheek.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky swats him away, letting out a soft chuckle.

“What? Can't a guy appreciate his boyfriend's gorgeous body?”

“By biting me?”

Steve wraps his hand around Bucky's wrist and pulls him into bed, over himself, wrapping his arms around Bucky's middle and holding onto him tightly.

Bucky smiles at him and dips his head down to kiss him softly, tongue darting out to brush over Steve's lower lip, deepening the kiss. He tastes sweet and minty, and Steve sighs into the kiss, stomach flipping.

“You trying to get into my pants, Rogers?”

“Not at all,” Steve answers truthfully. “I just want to kiss you a little. Is that so bad?”

Bucky shakes his head, nose rubbing against Steve's, and kisses him again. Steve rolls them around so he's on top, making Bucky laugh in surprise. Steve sets Bucky's head on the pillow, ensuring he's comfortable, and gets to worshiping every naked inch of his body.

Steve kisses Bucky, a soft but firm press of lips on the corner of his mouth, then across his jaw, moving close to his ear, where he nips at Bucky's earlobe gently. He presses his mouth to Bucky's neck, drawing out a content sigh from him, and nuzzles into the crook of it, breathing in the scent of his body, shampoo and deodorant and that scent that is uniquely _Bucky._

Steve makes his way south slowly but surely, a trail of feather light kisses down Bucky's bare chest, around his nipples and over his stomach, in the hollow of his belly button, and Bucky watches him, a smile curling his lips, the dim light of the bedside lamp dancing in his eyes.

Steve puts his hands on Bucky's hips, thumbs pressing into the crevices, and lays his head on the stomach, reveling in the feeling of Bucky's fingers running through his hair, the light scrape of his nails across his scalp, the touch calming and comforting.

“You done kissing me all over?”

Steve turns his head and looks at his boyfriend. “Have I kissed you all over?”

Bucky bites on his lip and smiles, shaking his head in response.

Steve kisses his stomach again, his hipbones, down the trail of hair that disappears into Bucky's underwear, tugging the elastic band of his boxers a little to kiss further down, press his mouth to Bucky's soft dick, which just makes Bucky laugh, shaking his head at Steve, who grins in response. He sits up then, leans back on his knees and puts his hands on Bucky's thighs, rubbing them lightly, up and down the length of them. Steve leans down and kisses his knees, lifts each leg over his shoulders to kiss his ankles, and then lets go to put his hands on Bucky’s hips again, caress his warm skin, learn every shape and curve of his body; memorise it, so he could recognize it even blindfolded, just by touch.

Steve lies back down on top of Bucky, snaking an arm under the small of his back and placing the other next to Bucky's head, curling his fingers in the loose hair.

“Hey,” Bucky whispers, leaning up to kiss him.

Steve sighs deeply. “I love you, you know that?”

Bucky nods, eyes locked with Steve's. “I know, baby. I love you too.”

Steve smiles, and rolls around, lying with his back facing Bucky and asking to be spooned so they can sleep. Bucky happily obliges him, curling around Steve, draping an arm across his stomach. Steve smiles to himself when he feels Bucky's lips pressing softly between his shoulder blades, and then again, and a third and fourth time. Then Bucky sighs and settles on the pillow, nose pressing against the back of Steve's neck, his breath warm and a little tickly on Steve's skin.

Steve closes his eyes and tries to memorize the moment before he slowly slips out of consciousness.

 


End file.
